


Chasing Embers

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: "I am tired of chasing embers that are part of a dying fire."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit deeper than expected.
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**CHASING EMBERS**

**| | | |**

> **"Crying is how your heart speaks, when your lips can't explain the pain you feel."**
> 
>  

Eren looked at Levi, schooling his features into a cool mask. Levi sighed in exasperation. 

"Brat, what's wrong." 

 _I'm tired, Levi._ He thought.  _My heart hurts and my head hurts and everything **hurts.**_

"I'm just feeling a little tired." 

"Are you sure, Eren?" 

"Yeah. I'm okay," Eren said, a tear slipping out. 

"Eren, you're obviously not okay. You're crying." 

* * *

 

_"LEVI!"_

_The gray-eyed man turned._

_"You wanna go on a date?"_

_The corporal raised an eyebrow. Eren's green eyes widened with hope. The other soldiers gathered around._

_"No."_

_Levi turned away and Eren felt the tears well up._

_"Hah! Rejected!"_

_Eren angrily went up to Jean and punched him._

* * *

"Eren ..." 

"Yes?" 

"You're not performing well. We do need you." 

Eren's eyes flashed with anger and then returned to the blank slate they had been before. Erwin came up and kissed Levi lightly. Levi let a rare smile show. 

"What do you care?" 

"Eren! Don't talk to him that way," Erwin admonished. 

"Tch." 

Eren went to leave, now noticing the large crowd gathered around them. 

"What the hell are you looking at?!" 

"EREN! Stop brooding!" 

Eren stopped at Levi's shout. He turned around and looked at him for a moment. Then the flood of words spewed out. 

"I AM  _TIRED_ OF CHASING EMBERS THAT ARE PART OF A DYING FIRE, LEVI. YET, I CAN'T STOP FUCKING CARING. WELL SHIT!" 

Eren's voice cracked on the last sentence, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

"I don't really give a damn anymore. Fuck you, fuck love and fuck this shitty world. FUCK IT!" 

Eren dropped his 3D maneuvering gear on the ground.  

"Fuck it."  

And for the first time in his life, Eren left the seemingly never-ending battle he had waged against the world and Erwin. And he felt okay.

Levi **didn't.**

 

**FINI**

**~ ~ ~ ~**  


End file.
